


10 Facts About the Characters of Aléthion

by emptymasks



Category: Aléthion, Original Work
Genre: 10 Things, 10 facts, 20 Random Facts, Drabble Collection, Facts, Gen, Lists, M/M, Multi, but this is more than just a list, it's not just a list of then things or sentences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptymasks/pseuds/emptymasks
Summary: My first and best character. My sun and stars and the light of my life. I really want you all to get to know my characters and I thought it only natural to start with the character that started it all.





	10 Facts About the Characters of Aléthion

**Ten Facts about Damien Shields**

  1. Damien is going to be a king one day. He’s known this his whole life. It’s his right, his duty to his people, to his father… Damien pauses. He thinks of the day he’ll be coronated. His father would be dead. Unless on the off-chance his father passes the throne to him before he dies. But Damien doesn’t think his father would do that. It would be strange to be king, whilst his father still watches over him. So it would be his death then. He’d have to hold his family together, hold his kingdom together. He hopes he can when the time comes. What else is there to do but hope.
  2. He’s a natural born leader. Ever since he was small he’s been confident, charming, all things a prince is supposed to be. The problem with that is no one thinks to ask if he’s okay. He usually is, it’s just… His shoulders sag, the air in his lungs feels like lead. He enjoys being who he is, but sometimes he can’t really talk to anyone without being seen as weak, or without some rumour spreading.
  3. The only person he can be completely confide in is his sister, Evanelle. The two of them are incredibly close, inseparable as children. Even now they’ll sneak out and sit on the open spires on the castle, only talking when they feel the need. He hates to burden her. She has enough going on in her life without having to worry about her older brother. Younger siblings should not have to worry about their older siblings. Lately, she switched between concern and light teasing, all about one particular matter.
  4. Damien is in love. Well, that’s what Evan says. Damien isn’t sure it’s love, but he knows it’s more than an infatuation. Damien is pining (no that he’ll ever admit it) for a man named Maximus. They met occasionally when they were younger, Maximus’ older brother Marcellus (though he prefers to be called Mark) was climbing the ranks within their kingdom’s army and Damien’s father had taken a shine to him. Sometimes when he came to the castle he would bring Maximus with him. Damien remembers the first time he felt that attraction, a pull in his heart that made him stop breathing. There had been a few years where they had hardly seen each other. But now Mark was a commander of the scouting legion, and the closest of friends with Evanelle. And Maximus had just joined the kingsguard. Meaning Damien now saw him daily. He didn’t understand how anyone could think Maximus was ordinary. To Damien he was a beacon of sunlight and he couldn’t take his eyes of him. He could open himself up to Maximus. When his anger blinded him, Maximus calmed him down. He isn’t sure he is in love. But he could be.
  5. He is also scared. He is the crown prince of Elethmae, and he’s falling in love with a man. Not that Elethmae doesn’t tolerate that sort of thing, but it’s not what’s expected of him. He’s always known he liked men, since he was a child, but back then he had thought that maybe he’d meet a woman and maybe things would change. Maybe _he_ would change. What stupid thinking that was. He’s comfortable with his sexuality now, he’s been with men before. But, this is different. He wants a life with Maximus, a future with him. What would his father think if he knew? He’s meant to marry some woman of royal or noble birth. He’s supposed to produce heirs. He can’t do that with Maximus.
  6. But he doesn’t want to marry some princess. He doesn’t want to marry for convenience, or politics, or to please his father, or to please anyone other than himself. And when he has children, if he has children, he wants them to be raised in a loving home, with a family who care about each other. And yes that means any potential children will have no claim on the throne… but so what, there are more important things in life than power. What’s the point in having everything if it means you love nothing? Life will work itself out. Evanelle would be a great queen, and any children she raises will be more than worthy of the throne.
  7. Damien is a very loving person. Growing up he would sneak out of the castle and visit the rangers in Western Aladrion. He has such respect for them. They give up the shelter and safety of the kingdom provided, to live in the forest, to keep watch for potential enemy attacks and protect all the creatures that live there. During the time he spent there he became good friends with a few of the rangers. He likes to help them when he can; giving Will samples of any new herbs and plants they find so he can continue to work on new treatments and cures, and spending time with Cillian, who is adamant to wanting to be alone most of the time, but never really means it. Cillian has a daughter, Logan, and Damien is quiet fond of her, as she is of him. So much so that when they are alone she sometimes calls him ‘Uncle’.
  8. Damien is also fiercely protective of the people he loves. He’s kind and charming, but if you threaten or hurt someone dear to him, well… The Prince’s kindness can easily turn to rage. Not a blind rage, but a controlled, seething rage. Most people know this, although some seem to think Damien can be easily coerced, or easily stepped on. But those that hold that option soon come regret it.
  9. And that is because Damien is a very skilled fighter. His father started teaching him how to use a sword when he was five years old (and he only held off teaching him until he was five because Damien’s mother would have killed him if she’d seen her baby holding a weapon), and it was wooden one of course, and Damien took to it so quickly. The sword he wields now was a gift from his father, and it feels like an extension of his arm. He also took to archery, and later taught Evanelle how to shoot with a bow as well. The two of them are a formidable pair, and that’s just when they’re on the ground.
  10. Because Damien is also very skilled at flying. He loves to fly. He loves the feeling of the air catching against his wings, pushing him upwards. He loves how small the world seems below him, like all his worries are suddenly put into perspective. He flies when he needs to think, and when he can’t sleep. He found this area once, this small clearing in Western Aladrion. A large willow tree stands in the centre, the branches from the surrounding trees try and contorted their branches to intertwine them and start to create this large bulbous tangle of leaves. He carefully picked his way through to find the inside like an extremely small, spherical room. Like a human sized cocoon. He likes to sit inside as the sun comes up, the shadows of the leaves scattering across his flesh. Maybe one day he’ll bring someone else here… Maybe one day he’ll bring Maximus here.



**Author's Note:**

> So this was written, I don’t know, a couple years ago? At least over a year ago. I meant to type this up so many times. I thought I would finally type it up on Damien’s birthday, but clearly that didn’t happen.


End file.
